sPLA2 inhibitors are disclosed in EP-620214 (JP Laid-Open (Tokukai) No. 95/010838, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,634). And it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,857 (WO95/17183, JP Laid-Open (Tokuhyo) No. 97/507069) that type-II sPLA2 inhibitors are effective for apoptosis associated disease. However, the above-mentioned documents do not describe compounds having inhibitory activities against type-X sPLA2 or that type-X sPLA2 inhibitors are effective for the treatment of hepatocirrhosis.